If You Give a Vulcan an Offer
by librawriter
Summary: A violent rain storm on a strange new planet forces two of our favorite characters to realize they were made for each other. One shot.


_AN: A one shot with a dirty ending because I can't help myself. I do not own these characters and I write for the pure fun of it. _

If You Give a Vulcan an Offer…

**XURON, CLASS M PLANET, 2259.23**

Planet Xuron was a pleasant change from the constant black of outer space, and was most certainly one of the merriest making places Lieutenant Nyota Uhura had encountered yet. Its inhabitants were lively shades of lilac and they believed in celebrating for any reason. The third moon was twinkling! Party time! An Xuronian found a missing pair or robes. Time for merry making! Xuronians threw parties day, night or twilight, complete with beverages and foods that seemed to lower inhibitions (Kirk had stripped down to his underpants the previous night and danced like a chicken to the deep amusement of several lovely lavender ladies). There was always singing, dancing, eating and drinking, and even once it grew dark, the festivities continued.

Though the Xurons each had very comfortable huts with soft cushions, a little storage area stocked with foods and drinks, throws for sleeping and even cushioned seats for toilet purposes, most of them were up carousing around the clock, telling stories around fires when it grew dark, having wild animal roasting parties (the pit meat resembled a large chicken with an extra pair of legs) or singing songs together that ended in eruptions of back clapping and laughter.

Spock was the only crew member from the Enterprise who found the frivolity ridiculous. "I have seen nothing except excessive and ceaseless inanity for the past two weeks, Terran time. There is no logical point to their existence," he insisted as he irritably removed a garland of exotic flowers placed on his head by one of the planet's adorable little flying cherubs.

Nyota giggled, accepting her own garland from the cherub. "They're having fun. They don't worry about a thing. That's why they look so young, almost like the naiads we met a few months ago," she said.

She had enjoyed her treatment. The Xurons had made such a fuss over her, making her a bath with soothing, scented crystals and afterwards, massaging her skin with fragrant oils. The females giggled and chirped in their native language as they adorned her long dark hair with scented flowers. Nyota's little "assistants" had even helped her into her dress—a pale blue flowing gown held delicately in place by thin shoulder straps. The Xurons had clapped with delight when she'd finally gotten dressed. Even Jim had howled when he'd seen her.

"Lieutenant, I love the look! I command you dress this way aboard the ship!" To which Nyota replied, "Shove it, Captain."

McCoy had given her a small grin. "Well, hot damn, Uhura. You look like a princess or somethin'."

"Why, thank you, Doctor," Nyota said sweetly.

"He gets a 'Thank you' and I get a 'Shove it?'?" Jim asked, eyes widening in disbelief.

"The connotations behind the comments were completely different. Don't forget, Captain, we all went to Starfleet with you. I know all your dirty little secrets and I don't plan to be one of them. _Ever_," she responded.

Everyone laughed, save Spock, who merely raised an eyebrow.

Emotionless. As always.

He was the only one who _hadn't_ made a comment about the way the Xuronians had fussed over her. Nyota had certainly emerged from the little cottage feeling prettier than she had in ages, and all except Spock had confirmed it. It disappointed her for reasons she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Now, the two of them stood back from the maddening crowd, watching. Spock let out what might have been a sigh had he been fully human. "I cannot tolerate another moment of this. I am turning in for the evening. May I accompany you back to your cabin, Lieutenant?"

"Turn in? But they're doing a light show soon. You know, like Earth fireworks? You don't want to watch?" Nyota had not felt so relaxed in ages, and most of all, she and Spock had been spending more time than usual in each other's company. She knew it was ridiculous to have romantic feelings for such an elusive, methodical man, but that did little to change the fact that they remained, always lurking just beneath the surface of her heart, as they had been for the past six years of knowing him.

"I do not care to see their light show. I have seen enough. How much celebrating without purpose is there left to make note of?"

Nyota smiled, shaking her heard. "What about our friends? I think _someone_ should keep an eye on Kirk and McCoy."

Jim was chasing a nymph around in circles, trying to get back his shirt. While he chased the one with his shirt, another stuck her foot out and tripped him and on his way down, he grabbed hold of her dress, ripping it down the middle as all three fell to the ground in a fit of shrieks and giggles. Not far off, Leonard McCoy appeared to be in a drinking contest, as both he and several males had their heads thrown back as they guzzled down long necked bottles filled with amber colored liquid. Chanting appeared to urge them to drink faster.

"Do you honestly feel they need your monitoring?" Spock said.

Nyota grinned, shaking her head. "No, I guess not!"

"Very well. Allow me to walk you to your quarters."

"Thank you very much for the offer, but I really do want to see the lights," Nyota said.

Spock paused, his eyes intent on her face. Then he turned back towards the cacophonous scene before them. "You should not stay out unattended."

"Are you really that concerned a monster will emerge from this jovial atmosphere and steal me away?" Nyota teased.

"It is a risk I will not take," Spock said, much to her surprise. She brushed it off, as she was used to doing with all her feelings for him.

"Well, don't let the pretty dress and the hair bouquet fool you. I can take care of myself," she laughed gently.

"I do not doubt that statement," he said, "to an extent."

Nyota was curious. "Don't you think if there was any danger here, we'd have figured that out already?"

"We have not been on the planet long enough to make such an assumption. However, if my company displeases you, I will bid you goodnight."

"It doesn't," she said quickly, reaching out to grab the sleeve of his jacket. "I just don't want you to feel obligated."

His eyes glanced at her fingers, and she let go, flustered. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"I am under no obligations."

They sat down beside each other, Nyota folding her long skirts into her lap, feeling pleased. The silence was comfortable, but after a few moments, Nyota longed for..._more_. She thought furiously of something meaningful to say to him, something along the lines of flirting, but of course she failed because she had never really flirted with him. She had seen the blunt disinterest he'd shown in the younger cadets and other females who had batted eyes at him or purposely bent over to retrieve something when he came near. He was always professional, every second of every day, and so was she, really. She had feelings for him, had always, but she just couldn't take the chance on someone who might not only reject her, but was most likely to report her for indecency. She continued to perform her duties admirably; it was what she did best. Her education and her passion for learning had always taken precedence over everything, aside from her family.

"You've never sucked one? Have you even _seen_ one? Ever?" Gaila, her roommate, had asked in shock.

"Well, of course I've _seen_ one in anatomy class! As far as…_sucking_…God…no, dammit! I've been too busy trying to get in Starfleet!" Nyota screeched in exasperation.

Yet from that point, Gaila had made it her personal mission to get Nyota laid, and finally after a few drinks too many, Nyota ended up losing her virginity to a handsome waiter at one of the San Francisco restaurants. It had been in the back rooms, where the staff kept their items in small lockers and sat at little tables to on their breaks.

"Sooooo, how was it? He was beyond hot! Did he eat you out? Did he make you come?" Gaila had squealed when Nyota had stumbled through the dorm door the next morning with smudged makeup and ruined hair.

"No. And no," Nyota slurred as she crawled to their couch and passed out.

She'd had a disappointing first time experience and Gaila had convinced her to try again, but her second hook up with Bernard was like the first—a few rough humps and totally passionless groping of her breasts, not even a kiss until the very end, and even then, too much drool— and she started to feel annoyed. He was nice, doing what guys were supposed to do, calling and texting her, and he _was_ attractive enough, but he wasn't a boyfriend and she didn't feel an ounce of love for him. She'd been more curious than anything. Nyota had to admit finally that she had actually allowed Gaila to talk her into sleeping with him because Gaila was…well…_intoxicating_ and Nyota loved her because she was so different from herself, so alive and amusing and pure fucking fun with not a care in the world about tomorrow.

"I can't see him again. He's cute but he's got maybe two brain cells. He didn't even know what 'adamant' meant. No wonder he's still a waiter at twenty six," Nyota told Gaila as they munched caramel popcorn and watched awful movies on their hologram set.

"Oh, please, who cares how old he is? Who cares if he's dumb?" Gaila said, licking her fingers before plunging her hand back into the bowl.

"That's gross, Gaila, I'm eating this, too. And anyway, it matters to me because I can't respect someone who's stupid. Ugh, I waited twenty years for two bullshit experiences. No more. I'm waiting for love," Nyota said firmly.

Her best friends shrugged. "Suit yourself," she said. "I've got a device in my room. I've got several, actually. I'll let you borrow whichever ones whenever you want."

In the end, Gaila's little toys did the job, and after Nyota's second semester of Starfleet, she did start seriously dating Beau Richardson. For a while she thought she was in love and thought she might learn to love the sex. However, Beau turned out to be a cheater, and they broke up during the summer after she found out he'd been staying at a condo with another girl. She'd been heartbroken, and afterwards, had sworn off dating and relationships, getting her mind trained back to her education. She refused all the invitations from Gaila to the local strip bars and raves, the blind date offers. She worked as hard as she had worked since she'd started school and continued to make top grades.

It hadn't taken long for the professors to take note of her intelligence and work ethic, and somehow, she ended up stumbling into being Commander Spock's research assistant. She later found out that he had driven everyone else looking for research experience away, but she didn't mind his rigorous expectations or blunt reminders when an error—and she made very few—was made. He challenged her.

One might have thought that the opportunity to explore her feelings for him would come about over the years. There may have been looks, maybe, here and there, but she was sure they were in her mind. Spock was extremely private. The research they did together was often accompanied by other graduate students, or they would work on their projects at different times. Spock always seemed very careful about keeping her at a distance, and it made her very careful. Things had become a little less formal once she had graduated and had been assigned the Enterprise, but even now, she had to prompt him to call her by her first name.

So here they were. She, twenty-five, he, thirty in Earth years, and still no closer to anything, really, past a friendship. There seemed to be almost tension in the air between them, but not in a bad way. It felt like there was more that they _should_ be saying to each other, more than what they'd said in the past five years.

Their arms were almost touching. She'd sat down too close. Yet she didn't want to move away from him, and he didn't appear to be bothered by her closeness. She turned to look at him, and he did likewise with her, but said nothing. Maybe now was time. Maybe tonight was the night for her to just say it, just blurt it all out, how she was kind of in love with him, had been always.

"Have you noticed a change in weather?" he said.

Nyota turned away from him, blushing in embarrassment. She was glad she'd kept her mouth shut. Of _course_ tonight wasn't the night. It would _never_ be the night. He was a Vulcan. He was incapable of loving, he would mate with his own kind when the time was right; of course she'd known all this. There would be no romantic moments, not ever.

"I hadn't, actually. But now that you mention it, the wind _has_ picked up—"

Nyota could not even finish her sentence when suddenly, it began to rain, hard and fast. The water came so abruptly and so harshly that for a second, she sat in shock. It took seconds to realize why—the water was freezing cold.

"What the hell—" Nyota gasped as the ground beneath her turned to icy mud. She slipped in her haste to get to her feet. She was drenched, and couldn't keep her footing. Her thin dress clung to her body, and she let out a scream as she fell again, down in the mud. She slid quickly down, screaming the entire way until the surge of water filled her mouth, choking her, making her gag. Spock had told her to keep her transmitter on her. Dammit, how she wished she had listened instead of playing princess in this stupid dress.

The rain felt like ice against her skin. She was quickly becoming immobile as her body washed down, down, down the hill, down to a place she couldn't even see because the rain was so dense. Everything around her was turning into sinking, moving land. She screamed again, arms flailing, as she tried to grab on to something, anything— and was relieved to grasp what seemed a strong arm.

"I have you!"

It was Spock. He was there, thank God! "Hold on to me! The huts are withholding the weather. We must get inside one!"

The Xuronians were howling with what must have been fear, for they seemed just as caught off guard as she was. All around her Nyota could see blurs of color zipping by, being pulled under currents, drowning, dying.

"Where's Jim? Where's Bones?" Nyota tried to shout. Her body was shaking from cold from head to toe.

"I do not know, but their chances of survival are high. The Captain and Dr. McCoy have experienced greater danger and come out unscathed."

"...can't...leave them...can't...feel...my face...I'm _freezing_..."

"You are going into shock, Nyota. Conserve your energy. I will get us to shelter," Spock told her as he began to climb up the sturdy footholds of the closest hut while cradling her against his chest. She clung desperately to him, shivering uncontrollably. _I'm safe now_, was all she could think about before the world fell silent.

* * *

She awoke, alive and _warm_, all the way to her toes.

She was completely naked.

She glanced down at the strong arms wrapped around her. Against her back, she could feel the almost hot, hard muscle of a man. She knew whose body she lay against, because she would know his scent _anywhere_. Spock. She was laying naked on a soft, comfortable palette with Spock, and he was naked as well. The steady rhythm of his breath told her that he was still sleeping.

She was suddenly paralyzed with lust. Her bottom was pressed against his privates. She ought to move…but he felt wonderful against her. As ridiculous as it was, she thought quickly to the last time she'd had sex…three years? Three and a half?

When Spock stirred, she froze. His arms tightened around her waist, but then he stopped short.

"Nyota? Are you awake?"

Oh, God. They were both up. "I'm awake," she squeaked out. In a flash, he released her, moving away from her on the mat. She was disappointed but they both sat up, flustered, and Spock made a point of looking away as Nyota wrapped one of the blankets around her breasts. He cleared his throat. He seemed embarrassed as he said, "I apologize for our state of undress. I could not locate the transmitters and you had lost consciousness. Please be assured that I did not violate you in any way. I only—"

"Spock," Nyota said, shaking her head. "It's okay. There's no one I trust more than you. I know nothing happened. It's okay. Thank you, for saving my life."

"You are welcome." He paused. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I think." Nyota leaned forward and picked up her dress with two fingers, immediately letting it drop back to the floor. "Wow, my dress is still sopping wet and cold."

"My clothing is as well. It would be unwise to redress in them. We should use the blankets as robes. I need to monitor you carefully. My body can adapt more easily than yours to rapid temperature changes." He paused again, and studied her carefully. "You are still shivering."

"I know," she said as her teeth began to chatter. "I can't help it."

"Under normal circumstances, I would not suggest it, but you need direct body contact," he said. "We will have to be careful until we can be beamed back aboard the Enterprise. This weather is alarming and I do not sense that it is safe to leave the hut yet."

He was right. The rain was still coming down hard and it looked like a raging river below. The huts, however, seemed to be resistant to the weather. They remained snug and dry, so Nyota and Spock wouldn't freeze to death and they wouldn't starve, what with the pile of food and bottles of wine and juice she could see from the mat. It was more than enough to least for a few days, if the storm lasted that long.

"I will protect you," Spock said. "Come here."

"Okay," Nyota said shyly. She lay back down, on her side, and Spock lay closely behind her. The moment his naked body was back against hers, she felt a burning shoot through her that had everything to do with lust. With the entire length of his manhood pressed, once again, against her bottom, she wanted him. She could think of nothing else but him being inside her. He was probably receiving her thoughts, but she couldn't make herself care to hide them.

"Your temperature is abnormally low. I should embrace you as I did before," he said softly against the back of her neck. "I can control my telepathy, if you are concerned I might know your thoughts. Additionally, I can force myself to go into a meditative state to avoid arousal."

"You…you don't have to…" she breathed. "I…I _love_ it, being this close to you."

His chest rumbled, like the purr of a lion. "I warn you, Nyota, that such words may lead to intercourse."

"That's okay with me," she said, turning around to face him.

He looked at her, a slight frown on his face. His fingers gently pushed her hair back. "I find myself unable to resist you like this," he whispered.

"Don't resist me," she whispered back, closing her eyes. She moved her body against his, sliding her hand along his arm, holding him around the shoulder. "Take me."

"Nyota…" he warned sharply, in almost a growl. "Never offer yourself to a Vulcan male unless you are prepared for him to have you."

"I can't help it," she breathed. She wrapped her leg around his waist, using it as leverage to completely fold her body to his, as close as she possibly could. His erection swelled, was right there, between her legs. She whimpered. "I'm _trying_ and I _can't_…."

"Look at me," Spock said. Her eyes fluttered open to see his face, so handsome, yet so serious. "If I take you here, you will be mine. All mine. I will _never_ share you with another male. _I_ will own you. Only death will part us, Nyota."

For reasons she could not explain, she wasn't frightened. His words only made her wet. "Own me. Do whatever you want," she moaned before she slid her vagina across the top of his cock, to show him how much he turned her on. She kissed him on the mouth.

He grabbed her by her bottom, plunging himself all the way inside of her, before rolling completely on top of her with a grunt, with an urgency that convinced her that he must have wanted her all this time, too. She opened her mouth to cry out in pleasure, but he kissed her before she could. She wrapped both legs around his waist, and let him fuck her.

Spock had been well worth the wait. He wanted to own her? That was fine.

Till death do them part, he'd said.

Well, that made things all the _more_ perfect.


End file.
